Get a Grip and Get Out
by atlfaggotluvme
Summary: Mooshoo ran away and her parents find her, etc. She's living with All Time Low now. What will happen oohohoohohohohhohoh. I'm lazy and idagaf welcome to the internet enjoy my story I like cats.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand used in this story**

**Well um, new story cool? Cool, moving on. Hahaha wait I didn't mean to…nevermind. **

Ever imagined living with the name Mooshoo? My parents obliviously didn't. My name Mooshoo Rose Cunningham. Cool? Cool, moving on.

I'm running away, cool? Cool. I'm bullied, my parents abused me, we're going broke, and I have lots of issues. I have a medium sized suitcase filled with clothes, my laptop, my phone and laptop charger, my journal, and a few other small things. I also have about five thousand dollars in cash in there too.

As much as I would love to take a plane or train out of this state, I'd rather walk, save my money and lose some weight, cool right? Yeah I know.

Right now, I'm in like Maryland. They'd expect me to be around New Jersey though. Maryland looked lovely, I guess. I could live here. I'll find a motel in like Baltimore or something, yeah that works. I mean, I was turning 18 in like, a little less than a year. If I can hide for that time, I won't be forced back with them.

I continued walking until I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Baltimore'. Cool, now all I need is to find a motel or something. Right? Right.

A car slowed down next to me, "You alright?" The guy asked. Oh hey, it was a hot guy, cool.

"Does it look like it?"

"Not really" He laughed.

"Where's the closest motel?"

"Ah, new in town?"

"More like new in tri-state area"

"Where're you from?"

"Massachusetts"

"Wow, how'd you get here?"

"Since when were we playing twenty questions? I walked by the way"

"Oh no wonder you're so thin"

"Well okay"

"So you need a ride?"

"And a place to stay, and a job, mostly just a place to stay so the cops don't find me"

"On the run?"

"Runaway"

"Oh why?"

"Long story"

"Hop in, and tell"

"How am I sure you're not a rapist"

"Do I look like one?"

"Kind of"

"You can stay with me, my parents won't mind, I can probably get you a job too"

"Well then"

"You know you want too"

"Not really, but sure, if it means I can sleep somewhere besides a box, cool"

I got in his car and he started driving to what I think is his house. We got out and walked up the stairs and into the large house.

"Hey mom!" He yelled.

"Yes Alex?" Guess Alex was his name.

"I found this girl and she ran away and she has no place to stay"

His mom walked in and gasped at what she saw.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Better than I was before"

"Well of course you can stay, why did you run away?"

I looked down at my dirty black vans.

"I was abused, bullied, I have depression, and I'm a former cutter, my life just overall sucks"

She hugged me.

"How old are you dear?"

"Just turned seventeen"

"Alex show her to the guest room and help her cleanup"

He nodded and we walked upstairs.

"She's nice"

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"Mooshoo"

"What?"

"Mooshoo. M-o-o-s-h-o-o" I spelled it out.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm Alex"

"Well thanks, couldn't figure that out"

He smirked and opened the door to the guest room. It had light blue walls and just a beachy theme to it.

"Bathroom's across the hall, Looks like you might want to clean up before anything else"

"Thanks" I smiled and closed the door. I unpacked my clothes and plugged my laptop and phone in, letting them charge. I put my money in a secret pocket in my bag.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt, and clean underwear and whatnot for my shower then walked across to the bathroom. It took me a few minutes but I turned it on.

I took my time and washed the disgusting smell off of me. I turned it off and got out, changing and drying my black 25 inch long hair. It was really long; horse shampoo does the trick, who would've known? I walked out and back into the guest room. I fixed my makeup, something I haven't worn in a few weeks; only foundation and mascara.

I walking downstairs.

"Hi Mooshoo, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "You can call me Isobel dear" I noticed her thick British accent, cool.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"I can tell" She laughed.

"Do you have any allergies or anything?"

"Um, I'm a vegetarian"

"So what would you like?"

"Anything sounds good right now" I said. She smiled and turned to the stove then placed a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of me.

"Alex food is done!" He ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mooshoo, Mom, oh Jack's coming over"

"Oh I am so shocked" Isobel said sarcastically. I like her, she reminds me of, me.

The front door opened and in walked a kid with blonde covering the front of his bangs. Weird kid.

"Hello Isobel, my love, Alex, some pretty girl"

"Hello Jack" She smiled and put a bowl in front of him as well. I ate slowly; I hadn't eaten for two days, unsure about how things were going to go, so I wanted to savoir this.

"Jack, this is Mooshoo, Mooshoo, this is Jack"

"Hey" I said and pushed my hair behind my ear, but quickly putting it back after remembering I have a bruise that I couldn't quite cover up completely with foundation. I think Isobel noticed, but she already knew I was abused.

"Mooshoo" He said again to himself before hugging me.

"Where you from, Mooshoo?"

"Massachusetts"

"Whoa, far"

"Yeah" I sighed. I finished my food and sighed.

"That was so good"

"You sound like you haven't ate in days"

"I haven't" He mouthed an 'O'.

"So where'd you find her Alex?"

"Bathing in a pond" I heard Isobel chuckle to herself from the pantry.

"Really?"

"No she was wandering around and she asked where the closest motel was, but I insisted that she come with me"

"Creepy"

"You should have seen her face"

"Her face is still here you know" I said.

"Right so Mooshoo, can I call you like Shooey or something?"

"How about Cow?"

"No"

"What's your middle name?"

"Rose, why?"

"I'm calling you Rose"

"I think I'll stick with Shooey"

"Alright then"

"So Rose"

"Yes Alex?"

"I'm going to show you around the neighborhood and then I'm going to get you a job, and then we're going to a gig"

"A gig?"

"We're in a band"

"Well alright, cool"

"Alex be home soon!"

"Alright mom!" He yelled as he walked out the front door.

"This is Rita's, we all work here"

"We all?"

"The rest of the band"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so here, let's see if Rian can give you a job"

We walked in and behind the counter up to a guy with brown-almost no- hair.

"Hey Rian"

"Hey"

"This is Mooshoo"

"Mooshoo?"

"Yes" I said annoyed by this, it's almost like kindergarten all over again.

"Can she have a job?"

"Well I guess"

"When do I start?"

"You can just work when Alex works"

"Well okay"

"We have rehearsal in like two hours, your house right?"

"Yeah" Rian said as we walked out the little store, shop, place.

"How's your music?"

"Good, I guess, we already have one album and one ep"

"Cool, are you like signed though?"

"To Emerald Moon Records"

"Cool" They nodded and we continued walking around. We walked back to Alex's or our house. Weird saying that, it's like just creepy. How can one become so close with a group of people in less than 24 hours?

"Shooey?" Jack asked as we sat down in Alex's room. It was filled with guitars and microphones and other pointless teenager shit.

"Yeah?"

"Let me get this straight, your name is Mooshoo, kind of like mushu pork and you are a vegetarian?"

I nodded, "That is correct"

"Weird"

"Well, I've never had meat before so, I guess, yeah"

"Shooey?"

"Yes Jack?"

I swear we were playing 20 questions, heck we probably were.

"Why did you runaway?"

"That's kind of personal"

"You don't have to answer"

"No it's fine"

I thought for a minute.

"Well, my parents abused me, I have depression, I cut, or used to, I did before I left, my parents both lost their jobs and they blamed me, going back to the abusing, I am kind of just a fuck up"

They both stared at me.

"Well okay then"

"I'm sorry Shooey" Jack said and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged back.

"Hate to ruin your little love fest, but we have band practice"

"Didn't you know that we're getting married?"

I leaned onto Jack and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's true" He flipped his hair.

"Yeah sure" Alex laughed and got up. We got up and made our way to Rian's house.

**Well, um. Cool I guess. This is supposed to take place in 2005, around September? So like before they got signed to Hopeless and after The Party Scene. I'm sorry if nothing makes sense, it's kind of hard to do this when you know so little about these people ok. **

**Not sure if I'm going to continue this ifdjsdsgenr **

**But um yeah, review okay, cool, moving on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand used in this story**

I was sitting on a stool listening to them play. They were good; they were called All Time Low. Alex claimed they were going to be famous, alright buddy, good luck with that.

They introduced me to Zack, their bassist who went to a different school than them. I was kind of tired of meeting new people I just wanted to be eighteen already.

"So what'd you think?"

"Cool"

"You say that a lot"

"That's cool"

"Dude seriously"

"Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope"

"Cool"

Alex rolled his eyes and they started to take their stuff upstairs to the van.

"So we have to be at the venue in like two hours so we must pack up our van"

"Shooey can you get that box?" Jack asked. I shrugged and picked up a box full of shirts and other merch. I brought it up to the van and we finished. We got in and drove to their merch and manager's houses to pick them up.

"Mooshoo this is Matt"

"Hi, cool shirt"

He looked down at his Mickey Mouse shirt then back up at me with a huge grin.

"You're not going to molest me or anything right now, are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he just has a weird obsession with Mickey Mouse"

"Cool"

"She overuses the word cool"

"I'm really that cool"

"See what I mean"

"Well we're off to Vinny's house!"

We drove to their merch guy's house and he got in the van. God, we sound like pedophiles.

"Mooshoo this is Vinny"

"Cool name"

"Thanks, yours is cool too"

"If one more person says cool, I will cut Jack's guitar strings"

"That's not cool" I said.

Alex glared at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

We got to the venue and they started setting up. I sat down next to Vinny behind the merch booth.

"So tell me about yourself"

"I ran away, I have a fetish for llamas, I love Star Wars, and I have a lot of issues"

He laughed.

"Well that's nice"

"No, it's cool"

"It's cool" I nodded.

They started playing and the kids seemed to love them. They could make it far, and I'd be left in the dust, as usual. What am I even talking about? They've known me less than a day and my parents would probably find me soon, I really didn't matter.

They finished their set and some other band continued to play. Fans came over and bought shit and All Time Low took pictures and partied and it was just something I wanted to stay out of.

"You alright there Mooshoo?" I looked up from my shoes and looked at Zack.

"Why?"

"You're just alone and quiet"

"I've always been like this"

"Well are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About?"

"How my parents will eventually find me and take me back home"

He nodded then I added quietly, "and how you will all forget about me like everyone else"

"Why do you think that?"

"It's always been like that"

"But we're different"

"But you all just met me"

"That doesn't mean we will forget you and can't help"

"Help me with what? Hide from my parents? Honestly I'll probably be back with them in less than a month and I just I don't know Zack"

"We won't forget, if they do, I won't"

"Thanks Zack, that means a lot"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

The rest of the band walked over and we started packing the van back up. We dropped everyone off except Jack and went back 'home' I guess.

"Mom we're back!" Alex yelled.

She walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Just doing some cleaning, Mooshoo, sweetie, I'd like you to meet my husband, Peter"

Peter was standing next to her. He put his hand out and I shook it.

"You're the daughter I've always wanted"

"You have two daughters though" Jack said.

"They're old now" He laughed and turned to me.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want"

I smiled and thanked him.

"I went shopping today and I bought a few things you would need, they're in your room" Isobel said.

"Oh, thank you"

She smiled at me.

"So we'll be upstairs" Alex said. They nodded and he grabbed Jack and I's hands and led us to his room.

I lay down on his bed upside down while Jack sits cross legged in front of me and Alex walks to his closet and pretty much strips down to his boxers.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise" Jack says. I forgot about it.

"What's it from?"

"Got hit in the head with a vase"

"Seriously?"

I nodded and felt the bed sag. I sat up and looked at Alex.

"Nice clothes"

"What clothes?" I rolled my eyes and Jack came and sat down next to me.

"Wow, all alone in a room with two boys in their boxers, whatever should I do"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well I'm going to go change and then go to bed"

"Aw"

"Please don't show up in my room in the middle of the night"

"I won't, but I'm not sure about that kid" Alex pointed to Jack.

"Alright well goodnight"

"Night" They said as I walked out of his room and to my new one.

On my bed were basically toiletries and some new basic pieces of clothing. I smiled and put them away and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. I turned out my light and lay down in the bed.

It might be hard, but they'll find me. I can be sure of that.

I woke up and the light was shining brightly in my room. I looked over at the alarm clock on the night table. It was 9 am. I rolled out of bed and looked in the full size mirror on the wall. My black hair was slightly wavy and my 5'7 body looked like I was hurt just last night. I grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on so it covered my bruises. I brushed through my hair quickly before walking into the hallway.

I heard music coming from Alex's room so I knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door in skinny jeans, a Blink-182 shirt, and a pink bandana around his hair. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked in. Jack was lying on the ground with his cell phone in front of his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Good morning"

I yawned and sat down in his desk chair. I started spinning around until Alex stopped me.

"What?"

"You're going to get dizzy?"

"And your point is?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You people are boring"

"Well thanks?"

"Yeah no problem"

"I'm hungry, Alex I'm going to go raid your fridge"

"I'm coming"

"Well I'm not staying up here alone"

"Scared?"

"Yeah of course"

We walked downstairs and started going through the cabinets. We found oreos and started eating them.

"Did you know oreos are vegan?"

"Whoa seriously?"

"Yeah"

"If I could eat only oreos for the rest of my life I would go vegan"

"Who wouldn't?"

"So tomorrow is Monday"

"Yes and?"

"Don't you have school?"

"You're coming too"

"I'm not enrolled in any school and how are we going to explain when I'm appearing out of nowhere?"

"My mom took care of that"

"Are you serious?"

"You start tomorrow and you're my half sister"

"That's really awkward; your dad had sex with your mom conceiving you, and then me with another woman. But yet your parents are still together, interesting"

He laughed, "Yes of course, let's go technical shall we?"

We continued our day by lying around the house in boredom and then Alex invited Rian, Zack, Rian's girlfriend, Alex's girlfriend and another friend I guess.

"This is Lisa" Alex said and the short blonde girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you"

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you too" She didn't seem so happy with the idea of me living here, but still, Alex and I? Haha, hell no.

"This is Kara" Rian introduced his girlfriend. She was pretty and nice, better than Lisa. Then there was their other friend, Maria.

"Maria is a stripper" Jack said.

"Well thanks for that introduction Jack"

"Yeah no problem"

"You're seriously a stripper?"

She nodded.

"Will you strip for us?" Jack asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, never"

"That's not fair"

"Of course it's not"

"Well Alex I've got to get to work, I'll see you later" Lisa said and kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys! Nice meeting you Mooshoo!"

I smiled at her as she walked out.

"So what are we doing?"

"Disney movies!" Jack yelled and pulled me to the couch. I sat down next to Zack, Jack on my other side, Alex next to him, and Rian Maria and Kara on the floor in front of us.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Aladdin"

"Of course Jack would choose that"

"I don't get it?"

"Jack is arab"

"Um okay?"

"I am the modern day Aladdin Shooey"

"Oh um okay"

"Be quiet it's starting!" Jack started squirming and then grabbed my arm in excitement.

Honestly, I could get used to this, but I knew I wasn't going to be here for too long.

**You know how sometimes you stop doing something for months and you're just about to admit you did it, but then you end up doing it again? Skjdfsdgkhehf all the time for me. **

**I'm still unsure about this story. It's like… moving too fast? Well to me it is. I need to slow it down, you know? Yeah okay, whatever, cool, moving on, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand or band in this story.**

I sat on my bed painting my nails. Alex was at school and Isobel and peter at work. I convinced Isobel that I didn't feel good so she allowed me to stay home. I heard the front door open so I closed my nail polish and put in on the night stand.

I got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Why are you home?"

"I felt like it?"

I rolled my eyes at Alex and Jack hugged me.

"Hey buddy"

"Hey cutie"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Cutie"

"Yeah, I got that, why?"

"Because you're cute?"

"Thanks?"

"No problem?"

"Why do we keep asking questions?"

I shrugged and reached out for the bowl of pretzels Alex had in his hand. I grabbed some and threw them in my mouth. We sat down on the bar stools and ate the pretzels in silence.

"So are you guys going back to school?"

"Nah, it's almost over"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah"

"This is boring"

"Tell me about it"

I looked at them, Jack was slouched over eating the pretzels with his hair all over the place. Alex had a bandana around his shaggy hair and was almost in the same position as Jack.

"Well I'll be in my room"

"Adios agima"

I walked up to my room and opened my laptop. I checked my email. I had a few from friends I left in Massachusetts and online friends. But one caught my eye. It was from my mom.

_I tried calling you bitch._

Nice grammar.

_Answer your god damn phone you hoe!_

Seriously? Is it that hard to use a comma?

_Fine, don't whatever. I'm called an investigator, youll be back here in no time. _

That's what really got my attention. But I didn't understand how she could afford it. We were fucking broke.

That's when I lost it though. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I cried hard, but silently, hoping no one would hear.

"Mooshoo?"

I looked up and there was Alex and Jack. I shook my head.

Alex pulled me into a hug and Jack went to the laptop I pointed to.

"Shooey, they're not going to find you"

"Yes they will though"

"No they're not, I promise"

"I don't believe in promises"

"Why?"

"They're always broken, yours will be too"

"Don't say that"

"It's true though!"

"Shh, no one's taking you away"

I shook my head.

"Just please, leave me alone, just for a little bit"

They nodded and Alex got up and walked out, Jack following in suit.

"Wait Jack,"

He turned around and walked over.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him. He hugged back tightly.

"Everything will be alright"

"I hope you're right"

He smiled at me before walking out, shutting the door behind him. I walked over and locked it. I grabbed my razor and slashed it across my wrist a few times before putting some band-aids I had in my bag on them.

I instantly felt better. But I had to get out of here.

I grabbed all my clothes and folded them back neatly into my bag except a long sleeve navy blue and white striped shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I changed from my pajamas to those and slipped my black vans on. I brushed through my hair quickly and made sure I had everything in my bag.

I opened the window and eased my bag down without a thud, making sure my stuff wasn't broken and then I walked downstairs.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked. I nodded and walked to the pantry looking for something small to eat. I found a box of cheese its and I grabbed a small plastic bag and filled it halfway.

"I'm going for a walk" I said.

"Alright, bye" Alex said.

"Bye!" Jack said and looked at me. I smiled slightly and walked out the door. I grabbed my bag from around the house and walked around. I continued walking until I found an area where many people were catching taxis. I waved one down and hopped in.

"To the closest airport please" He nodded and drove. I paid him and got out of the cab and hurried in.

"Um hi" I said to the lady. She smiled brightly.

"How may I help you?"

"I need the next flight to Massachusetts"

"There's one in an hour, to Boston, that alright?" I nodded and she printed out a ticket.

"Here you are" I handed her the money.

"Can I take this bag as a carry on?" I asked her.

She studied my bag for a second then nodded.

"Alright thanks" She smiled and I made my way over to security. Once through, I grabbed a hot chocolate from Dunkin Donuts and then found my terminal. I was one of the few in there, seeing as there was still a little time before most people came over.

I started eating out of the little bag and opened my laptop. I went back to my email and got rid of my mom's email. I shut it close after and turned on my phone for the first time in the month I was gone.

I drank my hot chocolate and ate my cheese its in silence until I heard them call to board. I grabbed my belongings and handed the ticket before they let me on. I found my seat and put my bag above me and we soon took flight.

I took my iPod out and started playing A Day to Remember, a band I found out about by a friend back home.

I listened to music the whole way there, Yellowcard, Green Day, Blink 182, and over punk, rock bands. I listened the entire way home while walking. I lived by the airport, just a few miles away. Okay so not close to the airport, but almost there.

I found my key in my back pocket of my bag and slipped it in the key hole.

"I'm back assholes!"

My mother marched out as I started up the stairs. She pulled me back down, making my drop my bag in the process.

"I am your mother! How could you run away?"

"Easily! I got a bag and walked out, not that you were too drunk to notice"

She slapped me across the face.

"Go to your room you bitch"

"I would be delighted, not that I haven't eaten in hours"

She pushed me on the ground and kicked me in the stomach, then the legs, followed by the face, and then picking me up and throwing me across the room, almost breaking my arm, the whole time, I was screaming though.

I just got up and walked up to my room with my bag. I emptied my bag and put everything in its place. It's when I got to my phone that I felt guilty.

I turned it on to hear several messages from Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack, Maria, and Isobel. The only people that had my number were Maria and Alex, but they probably needed help from everyone.

I dialed Maria's number. It rand one before she answered.

"Mooshoo! Where the fuck are you?"

"Home" I said.

"What?"

"My mom would've found me anyways. I just came home. I also just received my punishment, it was a lovely kick in the stomach, legs, arms, and I have some lovely new bruises and cuts all over too"

"Holy shit"

"It's no big deal"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not Maria"

"God dammit, I am calling the cops on your parents"

"No Maria, just let it go, they'll try and kill me"

"But they won't be able too"

"Maria, just please, don't call the-"

She hung up. I tried called back, but the line was busy. Fucking girl called the cops. I really hope she knows that she can't call the cops from Maryland and except the Massachusetts police to come and arrest them.

An hour later and no call back from Maria, the door bell rang. I ignored it, it usually happened and it was usually some random dude dealing drugs with my parents. The knock on my door though, confused me greatly. I covered my wrist, which I had about 8 fresh cuts from the past 7 hours visible. I fixed my hair then opened the door to reveal a police man.

There was screaming coming from downstairs.

"Um"

"Your parents abuse you?"

"Pretty much"

"Come with me" He brought me to his car, to the station, where they interviewed my parents and I. They pretty much interviewed me alone, with my parents, then alone again.

By the time I was allowed home, alone might I add, it was around 2 am. Somehow, because I was less than a year away from being 18, I was being allowed to be alone. I received money from my parent's saving accounts for rent and living though.

I undressed and pulled an oversized gray sweater on before falling asleep in the empty place, all alone.

**Maria saved her! Wooohooo yay whatever teehee okay. I'm tired and we just got pizza although I'm not really hungry, oh well, review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand in this story yep hi**

I walked downstairs to find Maria and Alex eating breakfast.

"Oh hey guys what's up, not a big deal or anything that you're in my kitchen, in Massachusetts"

"Yep"

I blinked at Alex.

"What?" He asked.

"No hug, or, 'hey mooshoo what's up, where are all those bruises from, want some breakfast'"

"Oh, sorry, Hey mooshoo-"

"Nothing, my mom, no thanks I'm good"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Excited?"

"For what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're moving in with us"

"Us?"

"Well, I. My mom said you can come back"

"But, I have this place and friends here"

"How many friends do you have?"

"Um like one that I actually care about, why?"

"Take her with you"

"You're crazy"

"Yeah"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door after hearing the knock.

"Hey" I said and opened the door. My best friend, Arizona walked in with my hedgehog.

"Why do you have Wotsit?"

"Why don't I have Wotsit?"

I shrugged.

"Want to move to Baltimore with me?" I asked eyeing Alex.

"Yeah sure"

"Alright cool"

"Wait, that's it?"

"What do you want more of a problem, a plot twist?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "No like, your friend is seriously just going to accept moving with you, no questions asked"

"My name's Arizona" She smiled.

"Right" He looked at her and his furrowed eyebrows relaxed.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Hi" He smiled at her. I could practically see her melting in her shoes at his glance.

"Um, so yeah, actually, I'm eighteen so I can basically do whatever I want and I finished school early, yep"

"Wait what"

"I finished school early, not going to college, just taking classes online"

"That's cool" He said as he was so very interested.

Maria walked over, "Hey, I'm Maria"

"Arizona"

"Cute"

"Thanks"

"Aw is that a hedgehog?"

"It's mine, his name is Wotsit"

"Aw, he's so cute"

I smiled and Arizona handed Wotsit to Maria.

"Wait, how the fuck did you even get him I thought he was in my room?"

"I came and got him when we found out you left"

"Oh I see, makes sense"

She nodded and we all walked into the kitchen.

~*~ 2 days later ~*~

We were driving down back down to Baltimore, with my life packed away in a few suitcases.

"Are we there yet?" Arizona asked.

"Dude Baltimore is not that close"

"But we've been driving for like 6 hours, shouldn't we be there already"

"Well one less person is going to get there"

"Ha ha, you're so funny Shooey"

"I know I am faggot"

"Faggot's are just fancy meatballs"

"What?"

"Fancy meatballs, faggots, have you not known this"

"No…"

"Well alright then"

I heard Blink 182 on the radio and turned it up.

As the song ended, we pulled up to Alex's house.

"Is this it?"

"Yep" Alex answered Arizona's question.

"It's cute"

"Yeah, lots of sex goes on in this house"

"You would know"

"Jack knows"

"What are you saying?"

"Jack and I are hooking up?"

"From what you've told me, I'd want to fuck him"

"Congrats, go ahead and fuck his brains out"

"Shooey, that's silly, Jack has no brains"

"I feel like a zombie"

"Zombies fuck brains out"

"Dear god"

"This is no time to pray"

"You're not funny stop it"

Arizona scoffed at that. We all got out of the car and took bags out one by one, bringing them into the house.

Jack was sleeping on the couch, so I dropped my bags and walked over. I kneeled down and pushed him. Nothing. I picked up a vase on the table and hit his balls. His eyes shot open and he covered his crotch.

"Hey"

His eyes opened even more wide and he smiled.

"Mooshoo!"

"Jackary!"

"You came back!"

"Only because we never got to fuck yet"

"Well let's get right on it!" He picked me up and walked over to the kitchen placing me on the counter.

"On the counter, I like your thinking" He laughed and Arizona, Alex, and Maria walked in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well we were just about to have sex on the counter"

"Kinky"

"Definitely"

"I'm still waiting for you two to get together" Alex said.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Alex is convinced that we are going to get together sometime in the next week"

"Well alright"

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out?"

"Well, I've got nothing else to do, sure"

"Happy Alex?"

"Are you guys being serious?"

"Yep" Jack and I said in unison.

"See we even talk together, that's some hardcore relationship shit"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lovebirds, you better help us bring your shit upstairs"

"I suppose" I sighed and we all grabbed a bag.

I was sitting on the couch across from Jack, Alex on the floor, and Arizona in a chair. We had gotten pretty bored without Maria.

"You know, for a couple you two aren't too cuddly"

I raised an eyebrow then looked at Jack.

"Come here baby" He said and opened his arms. I moved over and sat inches away from him.

"Good enough for you?"

"No, you need to cuddle"

I leaned against Jack and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?"

"Yep, I like it, it's cute, I want to have a threesome"

"Yeah, leave me out" Arizona frowned.

"Foursome sounds better" She grinned.

"Yeah I like it better"

I shifted so I was still leaning on Jack, but in a more comfortable position. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it and read the text.

'_Are we seriously in a relationship?'_

'_I don't know, you want to be, I could honestly care less'_

'_Sure, I mean like, we can give it a try'_

'_Must we be all lovey and mushy?'_

'_I suppose that's what couples do'_

'_Well are we even a couple, like do we even like each other?'_

He didn't respond just yet, he paused and by the way I saw him, next to me, he was thinking about it.

'_Well, I like you if that makes things more clear' _I wrote after a minute. He started typing on his phone again.

'_So it's established that we like each other in more than a friendly way?'_

'_So you do like me'_

'_I suppose, only if you like me'_

'_Well I do'_

'_So we're like actually together?'_

'_I'm going to go with yes'_

'_That's cute, would you like to go upstairs and talk?'_

'_Yeah sure, let's go baby' _

"We're going upstairs losers"

"Going to make out"

"Yeah totally, how'd you know Alex?" He rolled his eyes.

"Night Arizona, night Alex"

"Night Mooshoo Barakat"

"Haha that was almost funny, please stop alex I'm dying of laughter"

Jack and I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I finally felt safe.

**Aw guys look I made it a cute happy story am I cool yet?**

**op sorry if i have any errors i'm lazy and dgaf lol**

**Um review yeah cool bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand in this story yep hi**

I woke up to Alex shaking me.

"Get the fuck up Mooshoo oh my god"

I looked and him and sighed. Today was my first day of school here, I had to get through being the new kids alone as Arizona went job hunting.

"I'm up, go away" He walked out and I walked into the bathroom, hoping in the shower for literally 3 minutes, before getting out and dressing myself.

I put on skinny jeans and a blink 182 shirt I had and walked downstairs, trying to put my vans on at the same time.

"You're going to fall" Alex said noticing how I was attempting to put my shoes on while walking.

"No I'm not" I fell down to the ground. Alex started laughing as he got breakfast.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

I finished putting my shoes on and walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck you"

"Sorry, you're Jack's, none of you for me"

"Ha ha you're so funny, please stop"

I grabbed a poptart and my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Bye Arizona" I said as she walked down the stairs.

"Bye, have fun, don't get jumped, don't come back pregnant"

"I'll try not to, But you'll have to see Jack about the last one"

"Glove it before you love it"

"But it's more fun without them!"

"And getting pregnant is more fun"

"Fuck you"

"Time and place baby" We laughed.

"Alright, goodbye Arizona"

"Bye!"

I followed Alex to his car. We picked up Jack who forced me into the back seat so we could talk.

"No fucking back there, I want my car to be clean"

"You're funny Alex"

Jack kissed my forehead and held me on his lap.

"This is very dangerous" I said.

"We can die lovers"

"I'm pretty sure that I would be the only to die"

"No, stop being so technical, I will eat you"

"Eat me"

"Out" Alex added.

"You know you really shouldn't come into other's conversations"

"I do what I want"

"You shouldn't"

"It's my car"

"Shut up and drive"

He rolled his eyes and we pulled up to the school. We got out and started towards the brick building. I was nervous and shaking.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"No" He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. We walked into the office and got my schedule.

"We have all our classes together"

"Either Jack is smart or you're really dumb"

"You're funny" Maria walked over.

"Hey"

"Aw you two are so cute"

I laughed nervously.

"You look like you're going to puke"

"I think I might before the day is over"

"You'll be fine"

"That's what my mom said first day of sixth grade and everyone made fun of me because of my name"

"You'll be fine" Jack assured me.

I sighed and nodded, alright. I was told to just find a locker and put a lock on it, so I took the empty one next to Alex's. I put a binder in then shut it, leaning against it.

"Let's go"

"No"

"You'll be fine"

I nodded and Jack grabbed my hand, leading me to our first class. I walked to the teacher's desk and got my math book for the year, I really didn't want to do this.

Alex placed a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of me.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of"

The doorbell rang. Alex got up and answered it. Jack came running in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You left school because you threw up in the nurse's office, and you're telling me you're okay"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe you threw up on waiting chairs" Alex laughed.

"Leave me alone!"

Jack kissed my forehead.

"Wait, school isn't over why are you here?"

"Well Alex didn't tell me until like ten minutes ago"

"But why are you here?"

"Because you're my girlfriend"

"And?"

"When you're sick, I will be there"

"Then you might as well never leave my side"

"You're still not over it"

"Jack, it was like five days ago"

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry"

He pecked my lips.

"That's gross"

"No it's not"

"Dude I just threw up"

"No that was hours ago"

"Whatever"

I ate the macaroni and cheese then went upstairs to lie down. Jack walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gross why would you want to be around me"

"Because you're mine"

"Fine"

Jack looked at me and scrunched his face up.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a bandana?"

I looked up and saw I had Alex's blue bandana on around my head.

"I don't even know"

"You look hot with it on"

"Don't tell me you think Alex looks attractive with one on too"

"He does though"

I rolled my eyes and cuddled into his chest.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was alone and it was dark outside. I pushed myself out of my bed and walked out, going down the stairs.

"Hey" I said sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes" Jack walked in and handed Alex as soda.

"Here have mine" He said handing me a coke.

"No I'm good, keep it"

He nodded and sat down next to me, pulling me in his lap.

"Stop being all cute couple like"

"You wanted us to be"

"Gross"

I stuck my tongue out at Alex.

"Fuck you"

"That's Jack's job"

"Gross"

"You love me"

"No" I shook my head at Alex.

He laughed as I cuddled with Jack. The tv continued playing as we had all fell asleep on the couch.

**Ugh I really hate this chapter it sucks and I have like no ideas so I'm just going to like fast forward in the story and go to their graduation mostly because I just graduated my middle school lol cool I hate them anyways but seriously idk what to do so yeah moving on cool **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand in my story**

**um sorry if this is all messed up or some shit because word is a bitch lol :-)))))**

We rode back to the house still in our robes. We had just graduated.

"You sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"Yeah, I'll just stay here"

Alex nodded and drove up to the curb, letting me out.

"I'll see you later?"

"You better, you've got to pack for tour"

He laughed and drove away, "Bye!"

I walked into the house and said hi to Isobel and went upstairs to Time Low got signed to Hopeless records on valentine's day. We were all happy, but

everyone was kind of on edge deciding whether it was worth skipping college.

"You're home" Arizona smiled.

"Yes m'am"

I just finished packing"

"Dude how long have you been home?"

"Like twenty minutes, we all left after we saw you guys"

"Oh"

"Yeah well, you need to start packing"

"You're not my mother"

"I'm pretty damn close"

"Fuck you"

"That's Jack's job"

"Stop"

"No"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

I rolled my eyes and began packing my clothes and shit.

"You know, that dress looks really pretty on you" "Um thanks?"

"Yeah no problem"

I finished packing and was changed into sweats and a tank top, lying on the couch watching a movie with Arizona. "This movie is so lovey"

"It disgusts me"

"Good to know"

"Yeah"

My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Shooey"

"Hey Jacky"

"I'll be over in like two minutes"

"Okay cool"

We hung up.

"I still can't believe you two are still together"

"Are we supposed to seperate?"

"Well yeah, like once or twice then you guys get into some big shit and then marry each other after getting back together, you know?"

"No"

"Oh, well, yeah"

"Okay"

Jack walked in and sat down next to me. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my soda.

"Hello?"

"Hey" He smiled.

"How was the party?"

"Pretty lame"

"Alex still there?"

"Yep"

"Probably fucking?"

"Yep"

"Figures"

"Yep"

"So did you pack?"

"Yes I did" He smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"Very"

"I'm glad i'm coming with you"

"Maria" Jack said smiling.

"What? I don't get it" Arizona said.

"It's a song Alex is working on about Maria"

"Oh"

"Don't say anything we're not supposed to know"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey kid you-" Jack said.

"Party Scene"

"Well, yeah, but you're cute"

"Aw"

"Ew"

"Shut up you bitch"

"I am not a dog"

"I love you"

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah?"

"Stay seventeen"

"I'm not seventeen though..."

"You're not fun"

"Love me"

"I did last night in bed"

"Wait you guys what"

"We were cuddling, what do you think we were doing?"

"You scared me oh my god"

"I'll let you know every single detail about it don't worry"

"Wait what"

"Nothing"

"Okay, well I'm bored now"

"Let's go set Matt's hair on fire"

"But he's at the party, it's his party"

"Yeah so?"

"I'm not wearing proper attire"

"Here" Jack gave me his sweatshirt.

"That probably makes it all worse"

"Fine, we can stay here and cuddle"

"I'm leaving"

"Where you going?"

"Away from this relationship shit"

"Okay bye"

"Adios"

She walked out.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can last forever?"

"Maybe, but I would rather focus on now than the future"

"Why?"

"The future is full of surprises"

"I suppose"

I leaned against him and continued watching the movie.

**alex gaskarth never cut your hair please that is all i ask **

**hi i'm a teen blogger that writes fanfiction and i find it creepy often lol yeah**

**this took forever to get up because word hates me and won't let me use it :-)))))**

**um yeah so review because I updated :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand in my story**

I moved my head off said person's shoulder. We were all in a 15 person van, but it was still cramped.

"You're awake"

I rubbed my eyes then looked over. I had been sleeping on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah"

"Well if I were you I wouldn't move too much, Jack won't loosen his grip on you" I looked down at Jack's arm wrapped around my waist. He was leaning

against me as well.

"Aw"

"Gross"

"Rian shut the fuck up"

The van stopped at a hotel. Matt turned around from the driver's seat.

"This is our hotel okay get out, I'm tired"

We did what we were told. I peeled Jack off of me.

"Jack get up"

He opened his eyes then looked around.

"We're at the hotel"

"How many rooms do we have?"

I looked at Matt.

"Because it's cheap, four rooms"

"Can we have our own room"

"Sure" I said and pulled him out of the van. We grabbed our bags and walked in.

We got our keys and made our way to our rooms. Jack, Rian and I shared a room.

I pulled Jack onto the bed and under the blankets.

"You guys aren't fucking are you?"

"You're right Rian, let's do it on top of the blankets"

"Oh my god no"

"No it will be fun!"

Rian covered his eyes by the time we were on top of the duvet.

"Come on Rian, you can join us too"

"I swear to god you all better have your clothes on"

"Whoops"

"I really hope you're kidding Shooey"

"I think you should go bunk with someone else Rian"

"Are you guys seriously going to..."

"Rian leave, my shirt is being forced off my body"

"I'm gone!" He ran out the door eyes covered for the most of it.

"Did he take a key?"

"Nope"

"Let's do then"

"You seriously want to do it"

"Sure"

"Well I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do"

"I'm not a virgin, calm down"

"You're not?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why?"

"You seem like the virgin type"

"Oh gee thanks"

"Yeah no problem"

"So are we doing this?"

"I don't know, do you want too?"

"Well we've been together for a while, I don't really care"

"You don't care that you're might have sex with this sexy thing?"

"Exactly"

He pouted and I kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"No"

"What do you want from me then?"

"Your virgin cunt body"

"I'm not a virgin Jack oh my gosh"

"I don't believe you"

"Well I suppose there is only one way to find out"

"Wait are you serious?'

"Sure"

"Oh my god!"

"Are we doing this or not?"

"I don't know should we?"

"I suppose"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Let's do this then"

He inched closer to me, "Alright"

**aw cute omg hi guys what's up i have sprite aww :-))**

**ugh sorry it's all short, they look so long in gmail i swear guys :( I wish word worked ugh my life is over :((**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any band or brand in my story**

We were all on our way to the venue.

"So" Alex said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I heard, two little children made sweet love last night"

"Oh we all heard"

I blushed and hid my face.

"Ooh you got laid Jack"

"How was it?"

"Oh my god Alex don't ask" I said, still blushing.

"I want to know!"

"Dear god"

"Stop trying to pray Mooshoo, I want to know how good you are at sex"

"Oh my god, shut up"

"Jack, is she good?"

"Uh..."

"Jack don't answer"

"Answer Jack"

"I don't know why you're asking Alex, we all heard them, I think she was pretty good"

"Oh my god, kill my now"

"So Jack, is she?"

Jack looked at me. I sighed.

"Alex are you ever going to shut up?"

"Nope"

"Go ahead, tell him Jack"

Alex smiled wide.

"Yeah" I sighed as Alex started laughing along with the rest of the band and crew.

"Fuck you all okay"

"Let's leave that to Jack"

"So you saw how small it was?"

"Fuck you" Jack said to Vinny.

"I'm good"

We got to the venue and got the instruments and shit out of the van. We set it all up inside then they started sound check.

"So you guys actually did it?" Vinny asked as we set shirts on the table.

"Oh my god, yes, just shut up about, please"

"It was one question calm down girly"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Sitting"

"Really"

"Yes, really"

I was sitting behind the table curled up in a little ball last time I was awake. Someone shook me.

"Mooshoo"

I opened my eyes and there was Zack.

"Hey Buddy"

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Home"

"Huh?"

"Today was the last tour date"

"The show ended?"

"Yeah, you slept through the entire sound check too"

"Aw"

He laughed and picked me up.

"Why are you so strong it's not fair Jack is all lanky"

"I'm right here Shooey, I can hear you! I am not lanky!"

"Aw baby sorry, my bad, you're not lanky"

"Good!"

I rolled my eyes and Zack placed me in the van while the rest piled in.

We got back to Baltimore after a few hours. I, being one of the only one awake besides Alex, who was driving.

"So Alex, how's Lisa at fucking?"

"Your jokes are not funny"

"Whoops sorry" I frowned.

We got back to Baltimore around 3 am.

"Jack" I said and threw a phone at him.

"Ow!"

"Whoops Sorry!"

He opened his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Baltimore"

"Cool"

"Okay, first stop, Matt and Vinny"

They got up and grabbed their bags and waved good bye as we drove away.

"Zack, who's house?"

"Just take me to mine"

We dropped off Zack and Then Rian with most of the instruments. Leaving Jack, Alex and I.

We got back Alex's house.

"You're staying?" I asked Jack. He nodded.

"No fucking guys"

"Oh yeah, we promise"

We unpacked the van and brought the bags inside quietly.

"Hey, you're back" Arizona said passing us.

"Yeah, love your greeting, missed you too"

"Yeah, yeah, good night"

We brought our bags upstairs and just laid down in Arizona and I's shared room.

"So you two had sex?" Arizona asked.

"Yes"

"Aww! I remember when you first lost it"

"Oh my god"

"Aw Jack, she was scared and she called me after and started crying, it was precious"

"Oh my god, stop telling him"

"Yep, then she had sex a few more times and stopped calling me after each time"

"Oh god"

"So she was deffinetily not a virgin when you two fucked"

"Well then, thanks for that Zona"

"Yeah, no problem"

Jack laced our fingers together so we were holding hands.

After smiling at Jack for a second, he giggled. We all laughed as a result. Jack was the kind of guy that you just wanted to cuddle with and be around all the time.

"So how long do you have off?"

"Just a week, then we're going on a small summer tour, then we have like a month off"

"Cool"

"Yeah totally"

I closed my eyes and lay my head on Jack's chest.

"You tired?"

"Mhm"

"Here" Jack laid me down and got up.

"No, come back"

He laughed and lay next to me.

"Well this is awkward" Alex said.

"Go cuddle with Arizona then" I opened my eyes and saw Arizona on her bed with her arms open.

"Come here Alex, let's cuddle"

"You mean make out"

"Shut up"

"Get down and dirty"

"Guys, Alex said no sex, let's respect that"

"I meant you two, dickfucker"

"Oh so you're saying You and Arizona can fuck?"

"Yes"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing, we can fuck though"

"No thanks"

"Fuck you"

"I already told you, I don't want too"

"Fine, but I want to cuddle"

"You're such a woman, Alex"

"Woman?"

"Sorry, girl"

He gave me the middle finger and then buried his head in Arizona's hair.

"Well, I'm tired" Jack kissed me lightly.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

**okay seriously the only thing I do is listen to std live and cry ok and then i get nauseous ok alex is so perfect oMG remebering sunday is on ugh bless this band ****Um okay so um sorry this took so long i've been working on this for like a week it's so hard to write more than 400 word things now lol um yeah not going to see harry potter because i havent even seen part 1 yet lol ok bye review **

**oh and if you know i read your story and I dont review or anything it's because i'm lazy lol**


End file.
